


I'm sorry

by Kindred



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Asshole Gerard Argent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evil Gerard Argent, F/F, Hurt Stiles, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapped Stiles, Life or Death Situation, M/M, McCall Pack, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott McCall bites Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski was forced to take the bite, True Alpha Scott McCall, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-25 02:11:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: I am messing about with the 6 season...Gerard kidnapped Stiles to force Scott's hand.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have to say I haven't really liked this season 6 of Teen wolf... maybe it's because it's the last season or because of Gerard and his ugly smug mug.
> 
> So here is a twist to the season 6... forget most of what's happening in the 6b... just think Gerard is up to his old trick with out the whole fear thing.

Scott’s hands were bound behind his back, the mountain ash soaked robe burning his wrists as he was forced to stand wedge between two hunters. Gerard stood in front of him and smirked that is until Scott spat blood in his face, the spray caught some hunters by and they backed away their hands rubbing the rubbing the blood off their faces hoping nothing had gone into their mouths. Scott couldn’t help but grin as he watched them run off; Gerard looked back at him and sneered at the alpha before jabbing a cattle prod under the teen’s ribs.

He sagged against the hunters breathing heavily before looking up at the old man “I figured you would come for him.” He told the teen; Scott growled and tried to pull himself away from the hunters.   
“It wouldn’t matter who you took I would come back for them!” Scott pointed out, Gerard hummed as he twisted his hand on the cattle prod “You shouldn’t have taken him.” He snarled.  
“Then he should have stayed where it was safe.” The older hunter turned away from Scott and waved a hand at two hunters. Who dragged Stiles to the centre of the room and forced him to his knees, Scott saw the thick black bruises on other teen’s skin there was a smell of blood and pain filling the room and Scott snarled as he tried to fight the hunters again, only to be shocked once again by Gerard. “Just like old times.” He chuckled as he reached out and ran his finger down Stiles’ cheek.

The teen jerk away from him and looked up at Scott to show him the shining with tears one eye was swollen and a dark black in colour his lip was spilt and there was a cut on his cheek and cross the bridge of his nose. Scott couldn’t see any more bruises or cuts but he could guess that they were hidden under his clothes. He heard the click of a gun and the loud bang as the old hunter fired it into the air before pressing the muzzle of the gun to Stiles' cheek. The whiskey eyes teen howled in pain as the muzzle burned his skin “STOP!” He screamed, pulling the gun off the teen’s face Gerard grinned at Scott showing far too many teeth for a human.   
“Now I got your attention Scott if you want your Pack’s slut to live you will bite him.” Some of the other hunters frowned at Gerard wondering what type of game he is playing. Stiles' eyes widen as did Scott’s   
“That should be his choice!” Scott yelled, the hunter cocked the gun and pressed it back to Stiles' head “No please don’t!”   
“Argent what are you doing?” A confused hunter, the whole point of kidnapping the sheriff’s kid was to lure the pack or just the alpha. 

Gerard was still grinning at the panic in Scott’s eyes “Gerard please, he’s human I…I won’t bite him unless it’s his choice!” Scott yelled, tears welling up in his eyes as he looked at Stiles who was equally as panicking “Please.” The older hunter just smirked his eyes showing his he was enjoying every moment of it.   
“Are you saying you will only bite him if Stiles says he will accept the bite… or in a life or death situation?” He asked now waving the gun about waving as he moved around Stiles.   
“Yes.” Scott snarled   
“Oh, I see.” He said as he pressed the tip of the gun to his lips “Life or death Ummm.” He pointed the gun back at Stiles and pressed the trigger.  
“NO!” Scott screamed as the gun went off.

Stiles' eyes widen and shook and he fell to his side as the force of the bullet it his side, Scott snarled and knocked the two hunters over who was just to shock when and let the enraged alpha escape. He finally brakes the free of his binds and runs to Stiles show was still wake to shake. He kneels by him and pulls the gag from his mouth and frees his hand “Stiles.” Scott whimpers as he pressed his hand to the wound.   
“I guess you have no choice now,” Gerard smirks turns into a cruel bitter smile. Alpha red eyes looked up at him seem darker than ever as he lets out a howl and Gerard’s eyes widen when he realised that the alpha has called for backup. Before he could shot the alpha or break orders there as another shot and this time Gerard let out a scream as he falls onto his back his free hand touching his right shoulder.

Scott’s howl was returned not just once or twice but over 3 dozen times it left the hunter spinning trying to pin point the direction. The alpha wasn’t paying attention as he ripped the back of Stiles shirt to look where the bullet had entered and saw it was low down at the back of kidney, but there was a lot of blood. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Scott sobbed as he held Stiles' wrist and brought it up to mouth.   
“J-Just do it.” Stiles asked weakly “Give me the bite.” He hissed through gritted teeth, the alpha bites down quickly on his arm sinking his fangs in deeper until it hit the bone. Stiles let out a scream of pain as he felt the fangs slice his skin and the crunch of the bone as Scott bites a little too hard. Pulling his mouth away from he looked up to see his pack and many other packs dealing with the hunters. 

He carried Stiles out from the warehouse as the fight continues many of his pack turned and followed him out as they headed for the cars. Derek stood by Scott and looked at the wound on Stiles back, it wasn’t bleeding anymore and that was a good sign “It’s stopped bleeding.” Derek told him, as he looked at him. He cupped Scott’s face to get the alpha to look at him. “He will be okay.” He told him “Go take him to Deaton’s, get your Mother and find the sheriff we will finish up here.”   
“I will go with you,” Mason said, as he slipped into the back seat of the car, as he helped Scott get Stiles into the back of the car as Liam looked at him with worry as did Cory. “I will be safer at the vets than here.”  
“I could have told you that!” Both Cory and Liam said to him at the same time.

Later when the hunters were dealt with Gerard has been locked up ready for the pack to have final say on the hunter. The pack all went to the vets to see Stiles when they enter the back room they found Noah sat by the table holding Stiles hand a blanket from Deaton’s office was placed over his shoulder. “How is he?” Derek asked as he looked to see Scott was resting his head on his mother’s shoulders, she ran her fingers through her son’s hair as he sits there with a blank look on his face. Mason was sat on the other side of Melissa trying to keep himself away but failing, leaving it up to Cory to move around the room to gather his boyfriend up in his arms and hold him close.  
“His wounds are healing, he will be fine,” Deaton told him with a reassuring smile.   
“Why isn’t he a wake?” Liam asked as he watched Stiles screw up his face in his sleep.   
“He was shot.” Noah asked, his eyes were red and puffy and he looked a state like he hadn’t slept in weeks.   
“It was the shock from the bite and the gunshot wound,” Deaton tells the pack. 

The pack made themselves comfortable around the vet’s offices Lydia and Malia curled up together on the sofa, both girls took it hard with what happen to Stiles and Lydia has barely said a word. She was little worried that she hadn’t felt anything about the danger her friend was in but he is going to live. Malia had paled and before they arrived at the vet's had stuck her felt against her cousin’s side needing family comfort then she went to kill a few hunters, she needs a shower but it could wait. Liam moved to sit on the other side of Mason and sagged into his side and started to fall to sleep. Derek moved around the table and sat next to Noah and smiled at him “Where is the man who did this?” Noah hissed  
“Waiting for his private trial.” 

It wasn’t long before Stiles wakes images flashes of the last 24 hours flashes before his eyes forcing him to bolt upright and looked around the room in a blind panic. “Stiles shhh breath,” Noah said as he placed his hand on the teen’s upper arms. The whisky eyes were more golden than amber and there are fangs and Stiles could feel them scrape his bottom lip.   
“Careful sheriff,” Deaton said, as he watched the man wrap his arms around his son and pulled him into his arms. Stiles let out a whimper and nuzzled his face into the man’s shoulder and throat breathing in his scent.   
“Has he just found his anchor?” Malia asked as she stood at the end of the cold metal table, it took her while to find her anchor and it happens to the boy on the table.  
“It seems so,” Derek said, amused by his cousins mood. 

Stiles pulled back his eyes going back to normal and his fangs return to normal and he looked at everyone in the room frowning feeling slightly confused. “Gerard!” He suddenly gasped  
“We have him locked up.” Derek said, as he appeared by Stiles side and smiled softly at him “Peter, Chris, and Parrish have Gerard under guard until you are a wake. We wanted to leave it up to you to decide what we do with him.” Stiles blinked at him.  
“Is it wrong that I want to kill him?” He asked  
“No.” Noah mumbled, “For what he did to you I would gladly shot him myself.”   
“Am I a wolf?” He asked   
“A very pretty one,” Derek said Scott couldn’t say it betters himself there was something different about Stiles now and yes the wolf would make him different but it’s something else. When Noah frowned at him but didn’t say anything as Stiles blushed and swung his legs around and hopped off the table and blinked at the room. He sees Scott looking at him a guilty look on his face, the whiskey eyed teen walked over to him as Scott lowered his head.

Stiles stood in front of him and sees how torn up he looks, he could see his own blood on the alpha’s clothes “I’m sorry.” He whispered, “I’m sorry that he took you, I’m sorry you got hurt and I’m really sorry I had to bite you.” Stiles walked up to him and warped his arms around him.   
“You’re forgiven for all.” He whispered, Scott, hugged him back and buried his face into his mate’s shoulder …whoa- whoa wait a mate?…


	2. Chapter 2

Next day…   
They drove out to Chris’ underground bunker, it was in the middle of now where perfect place to hid stacks of weapons. Stiles was quiet had been since he woke up that day, Noah knew it would take some getting used to his son was now a werewolf but it was better than him being dead. He didn’t sleep the night before and he knows for a fact that Stiles hadn’t, they both spent the whole night down stairs playing on the PS4 and with Parrish. The young deputy was worried about Stiles and was sleeping in the spare room and joined them for games and whiskey. The sheriff smirked slightly as they turned off onto a dirt road as he remembered Jordan’s shocked expression at how good the sheriff was at Call of Duty Black Ops 3.

Scott was sat in the back as Parrish and Derek drove behind them in the other police cruiser. “How’s the bite?” Scott asked he still felt guilty for biting Stiles he didn’t know if his bite would kill him or save him, he remembered something Peter once told him about giving someone the site and wanting to give them the best chance of survival. ‘Sink your teeth in deep Scott, until you feel the bone and if you have to break the bone do it. You want your teeth into the bone.’ Scott shook the memory out of his head as he looked at the way Stiles looked out the window. …does he feels it to?…he wonders. Stiles sat up and frowned as they pulled up, he sees Chris stood outside waiting for them. A frown forms on his face sd he spots three black SUVs, his eyes drift down to the license plate “Why are the Calavera here?” He asked Noah looked at his son who had a deeper frown than him and was worryingly nibbling his bottom lip.  
“Aren’t those the Mexican hunters?” Noah asked,  
“Yeah, they are,” Scott growled from the back seat he wasn’t sure what Chris was planning having the Calavera’s here.   
“You don’t think they came to take Gerard away?” Stiles asked,   
“They can until I finish shooting him,” Noah said, as he got out the car.

Chris stood there with a grim smile on his face as he watched the pack slip out of the car, he sees them looking at the cars and he rubs the back of his head and sighed. “It’s insurance, if you as the pack kill him then you will have hunters after you. But if Araya does it…”  
“Hunter’s code,” Derek said, Scott looked at him as Chris nodded and looked to Stiles who had his warps warped around himself.  
“But I thought it was we hunt those who hunt us?” Scott asked as he,  
“It is, but there are lots of other codes, like don’t kidnap and endanger the lives of innocent,” Derek muttered. “Something your family seems to have a problem with.”   
“Ouch,” Liam muttered, as he looked at the older wolf  
“That’s unfair Derek,” Lydia said to him as she holds Malia's hand and lets the coyote rest her head on her shoulder's.   
“No he has a point, my family has warped their idea of right and wrong, that is why I am trying to follow my daughter path, in her memory.” Scott offers him a weak smile.  
“You were doing good before she died,” Stiles said to him before anyone could say any more the door opens up and Peter poked his head out looking a little-pissed off.   
“Let’s get this over with; too many hunters with guns have me on edge,” Peter said to them, they all turned to walk down into the bunker.

Chris stopped the sheriff and pulled him aside and was followed by Scott, Derek, and Stiles. “You three should head inside, I just want to talk to Noah for a moment.” He told them,   
“It’s okay Chris.” The sheriff said, the hunter nodded and rub his hands across his mouth.   
“I just want to prepare yourselves Gerard is talking a lot.” Chris told them “I don’t know when this unhealthy obsession started with Stiles but if we decide to let him live and Araya agrees then I think he will just come after Stiles again.” The teen felt their eyes burning into his body as he looked away a shamed to look at any of them.   
“What has he been saying?” Scott asked   
“None of it is pretty; he will shoot his mouth off to get a rise out of all of you.” Noah felt his hand itch to his gun, the bullets are made with monks hood and other lethal things that could harm a Were and Gerard may be human but the monks hood will burn like hell because of what he once was. Derek placed a hand on Stiles lower back and let the teen lean into him.  
“Chris, what has he being saying about my son?” Noah growled, Chris looked at the whiskey eyed teen and saw the tears welling up in his eyes. “Chris.”  
“He has been saying how much fun he had with Stiles, using…”He stopped and took a deep breath as he saw the teen closed his eyes letting the tears falls “Using his pretty mouth finally putting it to good use.”   
“FUCK!” Noah yelled as he turned away   
“He said now that he is a wolf he has all the right in the world to use him as the pack uses him.” Stiles opened his eyes letting the golden orbs shin.   
“D-Dad.” Stiles' voice was cracking; Noah turned around and looked at his son, before pulling him into a hug and kissing the top of his head.   
“Let’s just get this over with.” The sheriff snarled, at this moment in time he is really thinking about letting Scott bite him so he could protect his son better. 

Stiles stopped and looked down at the open door and felt his heart hammer in his chest as he watched once by one his friends disappear into the dull light. Derek appeared at his side and let his hand take Stiles hand; he was a little shocked at the black veins moving up his arm but said nothing. “You don’t have to see him; you could stay in the car?” He told him, Stiles shook his head “Me or Scott could stay with you?” He whispered softly,   
“No-no I need to do this.” He told him and took a deep breath and walked down inside. “Hey, do you know why Scott bites me to the bone?” He asked   
“Something Peter told him.”   
“Oh? But I thought you only do that if you wanted that person to be your mate?”   
“Yep, but Scott doesn’t know that.” Derek smiled at him and kissed him on the corner of the mouth “We will work something out.”

When he entered the large bunk Stiles saw the pack off to the side while the hunters were on the other side. The Calavera turned to look at them making Stiles nervous as he watched them, he turned his head to see Gerard on his knees his hands tied behind his back and changed to the floor. “What happens to the woman who was helping him?” He heard Araya asked,   
“I lit her up like a bonfire.” Jordan growled, Araya made a noise and hummed “Is that a problem?” The Hell Hound answered with venom.   
“No, not at all, she gave hunters a bad name.” She said, with a smirk before looking at Stiles as he stood up between the two groups.

His eyes rooted to Gerard’s body “He looks uncomfortable.” He muttered, Araya looked back at the old hunter and hummed as Chris stood on Stiles another side.   
“He is,” Chris told him,   
“Good,” Stiles whispered, he turned to the female hunter, she didn’t turn to face him again she just looked at down at her phone when one of her men handed it to her. “What have you decided?” Stiles asked.   
“Do you know how many groups of hunters there are?” She asked Stiles shook his head he doesn’t want to think about it.   
“Lots I’m guessing.”   
“There are families like mine and the Argent, and then there are smaller ones. That work on their own or in their families. Many hunt demons and other things that go bump in the night. But the ones who deal with wolves we all take the same vow; we make it our mission to. We drum it into the new hunters that we do not harm the innocent. There is a family of hunters in Ireland I know well their code is different they do not go after children pregnant omegas or peaceful families. Most of the family works with the packs.” She turns to face them “One of them shot a child their code state he must kill himself, so he puts the gun to his mouth and it’s good night for him.” Stiles flinches “Gerard broke his own code, he becomes the monster that he hunts. The families have spoken.” She hands the teen the phone and breaths heavily. 

Scott walks over and looks over the teen’s shoulder and sees the messages from the other families around the world ‘Death.’ They all read. “Noah if I was you and Parish I would wait outside if you do not know what he decided you can have a clear conscience,” Chris tells him.  
“No, I’m staying,” Noah says to Chris,  
“I’m not going anywhere,” Jordan tells them, the hunter nods to Araya, who walks up to Gerard and pulls the gag out, the man spits out a mouthful of salt. She turns and looks at Peter who just glares back.   
“A little bit of payback.” He told them,   
“Gerard Argent the families had decided your fate.” She puts a gun to his head and his eyes widen as he turns to look up at her.   
“They are condemning me for the shooting the slut?” He spat out, his voice was dry thanks to the salt.   
“No, we are condemning you for harming an innocent person and forcing an Alpha to bite him.” Scott flinched and looked away, but Stiles walked over to him and held his hand giving it a small squeeze. He hides his face into the alpha’s shoulder and closed his eyes as the gun went off and Gerard’s body slumped towards the ground, the only thing holding him up was the chains.


End file.
